Lia Mello
Lia Mello da Silva Matos (Presidente Prudente, 14 de setembro de 1992) é uma atriz, dubladora e tradutora brasileira. Biografia Seu interesse pela dublagem data de quando ainda era bem jovem, mas o contato com o trabalho aconteceu apenas posteriormente ao se mudar para a capital. Se mudou para São Paulo para fazer Publicidade e Propaganda na Faculdade Cásper Líbero em 2010 . Morou em um pensionato de freiras durante todo esse ano e, posteriormente, se mudou para Santo André . Foi aí que ingressou na Escola Nacional de Teatro para se profissionalizar como artista. Em dezembro de 2012, ficou entre os três finalistas de um corcurso organizado pelo programa MTV Games, apresentado por PC Siqueira, na antiga MTV Brasil. O concurso, chamado God of Voice, selecionaria um felizardo para ter sua voz eternizada no jogo God of War: Ascension. Quando questionada por PC se ela seria a vencedora, Lia se mostrou feliz por já ter sido selecionada já que acreditava que chamariam apenas vozes masculinas. Começou a traduzir para o estúdio TV Group ao mesmo tempo em que começou a trabalhar como dubladora nos estúdios de São Paulo e continua com os dois ofícios desde então. Atualmente, reside na capital com seus três gatos: Ivy, Léo e Linus. Dublagens Animações * Andrômeda em Os Vizinhos Green * Dixie em Doutora Brinquedos * Eliana em Glitter Model * Glória em Marvel Rising Initiation * Marshmelle e Serafim em Clube da Anittinha * Murana em Pirata & Capitano * [https://thomas-e-seus-amigos.fandom.com/pt/wiki/Nia Nia] em Thomas e Seus Amigos * Saffron em Princesinha Sofia * [http://legofriends.wikia.com/wiki/Vicky Vicky Roman] em Lego Friends Filmes * China Anne McClain ([http://disneyprincesas.fandom.com/pt-br/wiki/Uma Uma]) em Descendentes 2 e Descendentes 3 * Genevieve Kang (Josephine) em O Mistério das Palavras Cruzadas * Haley Ramm (June) em 7 Minutos na Escuridão * Mala Emde ''(Jule)'' em 303 * Sarah Fisher (Isla) 'em Full Out: No Ritmo da Vitória Games * 'K-2SO em Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order * Qiyana em League of Legends * [https://forza.fandom.com/wiki/Rebecca_Dawson Rebecca Dawson] em Forza Horizon 4 * Toby em Erica * Tracey Lader em Far Cry 5 * Unnamed Wife em Detroit Become Human Séries * Anne Winters ''(Chlöe Rice)'' em 13 Reasons Why * Carly Brooke ''(Becky)'' em Younger * China Anne McClain'' (Sheena)'' em Agente K.C. * Diana Bang (Kwon) em Fast Layne * Emma Caulfield (Bruxa Cega) '''em Once Upon a Time (5ª temporada) * '''Gloria Garayua (Brianna Davis) em How To Get Away With Murder * Grace Victoria Cox (Lexie) em The Society * Isabella Laughland (Swift)' ''em Black Mirror * '''Jeanna Han' ''(Sam) ''em Scream Queens * '''Katelyn Nacon ''(Enid)'' em The Walking Dead '' * 'Landry Bender '(Rocki) em Fuller House '' * Lindsay Musil '(Beth Ann)' em UnReal (2ª temporada) '' * 'Lucrezia Di Michele' (Linda Rossetti) em Alex & Co. '' * Margaret Qualley (Jill Garvey)' em The Leftovers '' * '''Moshana Halbert (Kara'')' em Blue Mountain State '' * ''Natàlia Barrientos ('Berta Terrats)'' - Minas do Hóquei '' * Nicole Wolf (Destiny'')' em Fugitivos da Marvel '' * ''Olivia Solo '''(Annabelle) em Lost & Found: Music Studios '' * Reina Hardesty (Aspen Fairchild'')' em Greenhouse Academy '' * ''Sharlene Taulé ('Eva)'' em Star '' * Talia Jackson (Zoe'')' em Station 19 '' * 'Yoshira Scárrega (''Tamara Sánchez) em Dani Who? Novelas * Eva Dedova '(Ece)' em Segredos de Família '' * 'Hayal Köseoglu ('Zeynep'')'' em Para Sempre no Meu Coração'' * '' Irina Baeva ''(Katia)'' em Muchacha Italiana'' * '' Mariluz Bermúdez (Constância Santos) em As Amazonas'' * '' Natasha Esca ''(Tatiana Santamaria)'' em Amo Despertar Contigo'' * '' Júlia Palha (Sancha'')'' em Ouro Verde'' * '' Selin Isik (Irmak'')'' em Pérola Negra '' Realities * Jenni Riccetti''' em Project Runaway (15ª Temporada)'' * ''Jennifer em Filhas da Poligamia'' * ''Kanarie em Bring It!'' * ''Michaela em Eu Sou Jazz'' * ''Mona Chalabi em Star Talk: Falando com Estrelas'' * ''Nicole Lewis em Quilos Mortais (5ª Temporada)'' * ''Nicole Nafziger em 90 Dias Para Casar (4ª Temporada)'' * ''Stephanie Snowdon (Steph) em Georgie Shore (16ª temporada)'' Traduções Animações * [http://pt-br.disney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Xerife_Callie_no_Oeste '''A' Xerife Callie no Oeste] '(Sheriff Callie's Wild West) (2ª temporada) '' * Muppet Babies' '' * ''[http://pt-br.disney.wikia.com/wiki/Os_Vizinhos_Green '''Os Vizinhos Green'] ''(Big City Greens) * 'Frozen 2 (2020) * Pa, Pam, Kapow '(Right Now Kapow)' '' ''Filmes * A Lenda da Passagem Secreta'' (The Legend of Secret Pass)' * '''A Mother's Instinct * A Verdade Sobre Marlon Brando '(Listen to Me Marlon)' * A Vingança Perfeita'' (Terminal)' * 'Blaze (2018)' * 'Christopher Robin: Um Reencontro Inesquecível' '' * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dark_Crimes '''''Crimes Obscuros]'' ''(Dark Crimes) * Cucuy: O Bicho Papão (Cucuy: The Boogeyman)' * ''Descendentes 3 '' * ''Dumbo (2019) '' * '''''Estarei em Casa Para o Natal '(I'll Be Home For Christmas)' '' * 'Fan Girl - Tudo Pelo Ídolo' '' * Into The Grizzly Maze''' '' * '''''Jornada Dupla '(Mommy's Secret)' '' * 'Nossa Vida Com Cães (Dog Days)' * 'O Cara Certo '(Mr. Right) '' * Os Animais Somos Nós'' (We, The Animals)' * 'SMOSH: 'O Filme '' * '''''Visitas Noturnas '(Sleepwalking in Suburbia)' '' * 'Z-O-M-B-I-E-S' '' * [[Aladdin (2019)|'Aladdin']]' (2019)' '' ''Séries * A Irmã do Meio '(Stuck in the Middle)' '' * 'Allegiance' '' * Black Mirror' (1ª e 2ª temporadas) '' * ''[https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coop_%26_Cami_Ask_the_World '''Coop e Cami']''' (Coop & Cami Ask The World'')' '' * ''Happy Endings' '' * 'Liv e Maddie: Estilo Califórnia '''(Liv and Maddie: Cali Style) * ''Royal Pains (7ª e 8ª temporadas)'' Ligações externas * Instagram de Lia Mello * Lia Mello no Vimeo * Entrevista Lia Mello (dubladora) no YouTube, canal RetroHard! * 1 minuto sobre Lia Mello no Facebook, página do da Dublagem * Papo Rápido Lia Mello no YouTube, canal de Cassius Romero * MTV Games God of Voice - Final no Vimeo Categoria:Nascidos na década de 90 Categoria:Atrizes Categoria:Atrizes do Brasil Categoria:Atrizes de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do Brasil Categoria:Dubladores de São Paulo Categoria:Tradutores Categoria:Tradutores do Brasil Categoria:Tradutores de São Paulo Categoria:Dubladores de League of Legends Categoria:Artistas Categoria:Artistas do Brasil Categoria:Artistas de São Paulo Categoria:Naturais de Presidente Prudente